


Clueless

by Vegorott



Series: Dantistache One-Shots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, someone does not know what flirting looks like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Dark is busy trying to make sure his paperwork is correct but a virus and a pink madman both want his attention and he is oblivious to their hints.





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous user on Tumblr requested a story with "Both Anti and Wilford flirting with Dark but strangely enough, Dark has no idea that they're flirting with him".

Dark sat at the head of the Iplier meeting table. He was sifting through paper, double-checking and making sure that everything was printed correctly. He had plenty of time to reprint just in case there was a mistake. Dark was not the biggest fan of hearing Google huff when there was a typo or incorrect grammar or Bing making strange faces since he wasn’t used to seeing those red lines yet. 

“Hey, Darky-baby.” A voice chuckled and Dark didn’t move his eyes as a body sat on the table next to him. 

“What do you need, Anti?” Dark asked. 

“I’m just bored.” Anti sang, kicking his one of his legs and causing the table to rock a little. 

“I’m busy,” Dark stated, sighing when Anti’s continued his swinging. 

“You have some free time now, don’t you?” Anti asked with a chuckle. 

“Not much.” Dark put a hand on Anti’s leg without looking to get him to stop. “I am making sure the paperwork is correct before the meeting beings.” Dark didn’t see the large smirk that curled on Anti’s lips. 

“I’m sure the paperwork is correct, you always do everything perfectly, don’t you?” Anti went to put his hand on top of Dark’s and pouted when Dark took it away. 

“There is nothing wrong with double-checking,” Dark stated, not knowing that he had prevented Anti from touching him. 

“How about I help so you’ll have time to do something with me?” Anti moved himself so he was now kneeling on the table. 

“Whatever antics you have planned can wait until the meeting is finished.” Dark was still not looking at Anti. Anti was beginning to get a little annoyed and crawled on the table so he was now in front of Dark, on his hands and knees. 

“I’m sure you’d love what I have planned for us to do.” Anti scooped his head down so that Dark would look at him, keeping his rear in the air and wagging it a little. 

“What are you doing?” Dark asked with a raised brow, pulling out the sheet of paper that was under Anti’s hand. Anti rocked back and sat on his rear, crossing his legs and resting his face in his hands, pouting. Either Dark was completely dismissing him or he had no idea what Anti was trying to hint at. 

“How about I’ll call you when the meeting is finished and then you can tell me what you want?” Dark suggested, slightly annoyed that the paper in his hand was now a little crinkled. Anti’s pride was telling him that Dark was just not getting it and he decided to be blunt.

“Do you wanna-”

“Darky! There’s my little demon boy!” Wilford greeted loudly as he entered the room. Anti groaned and rolled off of the table. 

“You’re usually not early to meetings, Wilford,” Dark commented, watching as Wilford sat in the chair next to him. 

“I just wanted to talk with ya, ol’ pal.” Wilford chuckled. Anti continued pouting from his seat, placing crossed arms on the table and putting his chin in the gap, only the top half of his face visible. 

“It’ll have to wait till after the meeting is over. I’m trying to make sure the paperwork is in order and, while I can multitask very well, I would prefer to use my full focus.” Dark went back to his organizing. 

“Can multitask my ass,” Anti muttered, voice muffled by his arms. 

“I was just wondering if...perhaps...you’d like to go get something?” Wilford played with his fingers while he asked, a slight hint of pink on his cheeks. 

“If you’re craving sweets that badly, you can go on your own. You’re a grown man, you can take care of yourself.” Dark stated, chewing his lip as he re-read a line that seemed off to him. 

“I know, but I enjoy having you around.” Wilford lightly patted Dark’s shoulder. 

“As do I, Wil. But I’m currently busy.” Dark didn’t even react to the touch. 

“I was hoping to have some company.” Wilford moved a little closer to Dark.

“You won’t be alone if you just stay here, no need to leave.” Dark sat one page down and picked up a different one.

“I was hoping to have someone to go  _ out  _ with me.” Wilford leaned over a little, trying to get Dark to look at him. 

“If you’re dying to head out before the meeting, you can take Anti with you. He seems to have pans as well that he can’t do on his own either.” Dark gestured towards the still pouting virus. Anti and Wilford both stared at each other as Dark continued his work. 

“You have to be fucking kidding me!?” Anti suddenly shouted in exasperation. 

“I’ll admit to being as shocked as you are.” Wilford chuckled. 

“Mr. ‘suave and cool’ can’t take a hint?” Anti scoffed.

“I am surprised that he didn’t get it,” Wilford added. 

“Dude, I was a lot more obvious than you were,” Anti stated. 

“I thought I was being pretty clear myself.” Wilford protested. 

“What am I missing?” Dark asked. 

“We were flirting with you!” Anti and Wilford said together. 

“Oh?” Dark lowered his pages as the events that just occurred ran through his mind. “Oh.” 

“Yeah, fucking ‘oh’.” Anti huffed. 

“I was trying to be polite about it,” Wilford said.

“It seems I was a little too immersed in my work to realize what was happening.” Dark straightened his tie as he stood. 

“Really? What was your first clue?” Anti said as he stood as well. 

“I thought you were great at multitasking?” Wilford was on his feet as well, unable to stop himself from joining the teasing. 

“How about I place a proposition on the table?” Dark asked with a chuckle, catching the other men’s attention. “I’ll make it up to you. Both of you. At the same time.” The grin on Dark’s face told Anti and Wilford what he meant by that. 

“I like the sound of that, Darky-baby.” Anti ran his tongue along his lips as he looped his arm through Dark’s 

“I’m always willing to give anything a go.” Wilford went over to Dark and wrapped an arm around the demon’s waist. 

“The meeting can wait.” Dark snapped his fingers, making the three of them vanish from the room in a cloud of black smoke.  


End file.
